


Imitation is Flattery

by Interstellar_Child



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masterbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, look hes just using a dildo in the shower okay?, theres some really weird sex tags on this website oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Minimus really misses Megatron when he's not around. Except hes right there in the doorway oh god minimus turn around!
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Imitation is Flattery

Minimus let out a shaky sigh as he sunk lower on the spike. It filled him in a way that stretched most of his calipers, rubbed each node until they were white hot, slick against the metal mesh of his valve as it sparked with charge. But it wasn’t right. The lava-hot solvent of the wash rack was doing more for him than the armor’s spike was. Even his thumb on his outer node. His finger in his mouth. The spike was merely stimulation.

Tyrest had been thorough in making the armor function as much as Magnus could when he was alive. He had given him a little demonstration back then of what Minimus could do with his own strength and a manual for what he would need to work up too. The manual explained how the connection would merely amplify his senses. 

But he had no desire for it. Besides a few romps with now long dead officers in the beginning, Minimus had never really used  _ that  _ function as Ultra Magnus. Both sensations at once proved to be too much for him, that and the other officers often wanted their chance to be in control. And those really weren’t Minimus’ style. But he gave into whatever his partners wishes were, because it was what Magnus would have done.

Then it turned out what his previous partners had preferred wasn't Megatron's style either. Despite his reputation and what Minimus had expected. Megatron, even if he grudgingly admitted to it, loved to get roughed around and used. By the Magnus armor, by minimus, even by the Maximus suit on one daring occasion. All Minimus had to do was bite a little harder, or squeeze even tighter, or even jerk him down into a kiss and Megatron was his. 

His.

The armors spike twitched strangely in time with his own, transfluid dripping down the length of it. The whine that filled the washrack would have embarrassed minimus if not being so frustrated for the lack of  _ something. _ Minimus knew that detaching the spike didn't entirely disconnect the sensory feedback. He knew that most mechs would  _ love  _ to frag while getting fraged. He set the pace that Megatron liked. He was doing everything that he and megatron usually did. But it wasn't enough.

Minimus was chasing an overload that wasn't even there.

“ _ slag.”  _ he moaned. lounging out on the bench on the opposite end of the wall so the water was now flowing down his front. He unstuck the armor spike from the floor and slid the head back into his valve with ease. His vents hitched. but still it wasn’t enough. Minimus couldn’t quite get his legs to bend back like he wanted. Like how he would bend megatron in half, hands spread on his thighs, watching him unravel underneath him. But like this, one hand hooked under his knee the other sliding the spike deeper inside himself, it wasn’t the same.

Megatron liked this. hell he  _ loved  _ this. Laid on his back, valve stretched around minimus spike, fans on high. Minimus whispering gentle teasing in his audials, ready to pick up the pace once Megatron finally begs him to. Frag the pride out of him. And the best part was the light in his eyes. Even when Minimus would slam into him at a neck-break-pace, and Megatron was seeing white from his charge, he looked happy. Somehow the mess of going overboard didn’t even matter as long as Megatron was there and looked happy.

But Megatron wasn’t there. He wasn’t even on the ship. The image of megatron on the edge of overload drove the reason from Minimus’ mind. In its place was the frustration that his mech wasn't there. He pushed the armors spike in all at once. Hitting a sensitive noad, Minimus keened. Moving his arm so one leg was held up and the other left him wide open, Minimus repeated that movement. The sensation of feeling the spike enter his valve and slipping his spike into a valve was almost too much. Dragging the spikes head against the inner mesh Minimus head lulled back. Drool running from the corner of his mouth. The thought that this was how he made Megatron feel, how blissed out he was and how desperately he wanted to be filling Megatron's valve with the armors spike. Teasing him into a quick overload and then having him beg for more. 

He stuck the spike to the bench, not letting it leave his slick valve for a second. On his knees he ground down on the spike, hitting that node again. Minimus felt his eyes roll up, knew his face must look unbecoming of the security in chief. But the thought of riding Megatron's spike until his love would be mewling in pleasure made him forget his duty. 

That and the sensation of riding his own spike. Caressing his own chassis, just like how Megatron would, he felt his overload finally building up. He tried slamming down onto the spike all at once and then slowly rising back up. but a few jerky movements like that and he felt his charge start to fade. Slowly sinking onto the spike, teasing each node as he went until he ground up against his ceiling node sent a shiver down his spine. Then all once he sprang up, almost letting the spike leave his valve. teasing the mesh there with the head of the spike he took his outer node under his thumb and started kneading it. Filling himself to bursting yet again as he lowered himself on the spike, fans having clicked on long ago, his vision went white. Instead the image of Megatron flooded his sight, lounged out in the wash rack with him. Charge cracking and optics offline, that wonderful smile on his face. Minimus was so close.

“M-Megatron!”

Instead of silence and solvent hitting the tile another moan echoed through the room. Minimus froze. Suddenly on high alert, he jumped into a defensive position. slipping off tge wet bench, the spike slid out of him with a slick pop as he fell face first on the wash rack floor.

There was megatron. Face scrunched in concern. One hand stretched out to minimus on the floor the other was three fingers deep in his valve. Minimus lamented that the sight of megatron like that might have sent him into overload had his cheek not been pressed up against the floor. solvent running down the side of his face. Thoroughly caught and thoroughly embarrassed.

“M...Megatron.” minimus started, too flustered to even pick himself up off the ground.

“Minimus,” he whined, fingers still playing with himself. Even like this Minimus found himself caught off guard by Megatron’s display. Mind foggy for a moment Minimus was caught up in the fact that his love had stood there to watch. Only breaking when hearing that it was Megatron who was doing this to Minimus. That he was the one who was the subject of Minimus’ self service session. Primus he hoped he knew that. That he knew exactly what he did to Minimus array. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to- not like this i-”

Minimus charge was near gone and he was sure this was the most unattractive position to be walked in on. But for the Moment he didn’t care about that. Wonderful, open Megatron stood right in front of him. Back from, now he remembered, a trade negotiations with a colony of merchants. Not that that mattered. What mattered was that Minimus had missed a good third of Megatron’s panicked explanation.

“-and Rodimus and thunderclash kept giving each other this look, I don't even know why they tagged along if they just wanted to fool around. And these organics were so touchy, you know how i feel about hugging someone I barely know. And I missed you the whole time and im pretty sure I have to go back to finish the deal next week and… and…”

Minimus sat up, mind still buzzing from almost overloading and his sudden desire to make Megatron moan like he had again. 

“What?”

“I thought… is… is that the armors spike.”

“What. Oh, y-yes.” As if on purpose the spike twitched. Transfluid leaking from the top, minimus was sure the situation was somehow getting worse. But Megatron had slipped his fourth finger into his valve upon realizing that it wasn’t any old toy that Minimus was playing with.

“It can detach like that?”

“Yes?”

Megatron gulped. Eyes dimming with the sudden possibilities of what that may mean. What Megatron hoped it meant.

“Does...doesn’t that damage the armor?”

“the link isn’t completely severed, but no.”

Taking a step closer Megatron whispered, desperate for the answer, “You can still feel everything?”

Minimus stood from the ground, turning off the solvent dispenser and beckoning Megatron towards him.

“How about we test that out?”

Megatron positioned himself over the armos spike. Nudging his valve lips open with the head of the spike Minimus let out a groan in response. He grabbed megatron by his chin and gave it a playful squeeze.

“What do we think?”

“wo...wonderful!”

Minimus pushed megatron down until he was fully seated on the spike. Both of them moaning. Minimus steadied himself and moved to straddle Megatron's waist. One arm looping around megatron's shoulder to pull him into a kiss the other took both their spikes into his hand. Megatron trembled. Already so close to an overload, already so wet, he must have really missed Minimus.

“Don't move until I tell you to, got it?”Minimus nipped at his throat cables before biting down hard.

“ _ Y-Yes!!” _

_ “ _ Yes?” Minimus gave a tight squeeze to his spike. Sending a sharp charge through Megatron's array panel.

“Yes sir!”

“Good.” Minimus gave a more tender squeeze before he began to pump the two spikes in his hand. “ _ Now move your hips, Decepticon!” _

  
Minimus jerked the armors spike through the connection. Megatron whimper, head lulling onto Minimus shoulder before he did as he was told. The feeling of sudden emptiness almost too much before Megatron moaned. “ _ yes sir.” _

**Author's Note:**

> isnt it enought to be gay and want to fuck your bfs brains out? does there have to be a plot?


End file.
